criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Jess Prakti
Jess Prakti was one of the suspects during the murder investigation of scientist Bruce Green in The Seeds of Death (Case #41 of Pacific Bay) and was later revealed to be the killer of entrepreneur David Rosenberg in Into the Wastes (Case #57 of Pacific Bay). Profile Jess is a 37-year-old scientist who previously worked with Bruce Green. She has short black hair and wears a lab coat over her black shirt and has plastic goggles on her head. In her first appearance, she has an oil stain on her lab coat and it is known that she suffers from asthma and eat sunflower seeds. In her second appearance, she has a chemical stain on her lab coat and she wears a scarf on her neck. It is known that she now works for Meteor Systems, suffers from radiation sickness, and carries around a portable generator. Role in Case(s) The Seeds of Death Into the Wastes Jess found herself in trouble again after the player and Amy found her hazmat helmet on a nuclear testing site. She said that she was in The Wastes because she was working on a new science experiment. When asked about the victim, she said she didn't know him as she claims to be too busy for a social life. When she was asked about the escaped fugitives, she said that they would be dead before they were caught, and informed the player and Amy to leave The Wastes before it's too late. She was spoken to again after the team found her fingerprints on a container of radioactive material, which David was killed by. She said that she and the victim were working together on a science project for Meteor Systems, but she hardly knew him due to him being constantly absent. While she couldn't reveal what the project was other than it would be ground-breaking, she wasn't surprised to hear of David's death, and informed the player that they watch their step if they don't want to end up with the same fate. Jess strictly believed that any slayings she commit were accidents, but Amy wasn't thrilled about the excuses Jess tried to throw to sweet-talk the junior officer out of incarceration. Jess had to bow before the player's investigative skills after she told the team that she had to kill David before he went ahead to slaughter the team responsible for the revival of Albert Tesla's mad experiments. Jess assisted Dr. Neuman on a machine to read minds, but when the mind reading report of David's mind populated, it terrified Jess as he intended to stop the experiments by slaughtering the involved scientists one by one until the experiments came to a halt. Jess felt that David was on a death wish to sunset Tesla's mad experiments, something she couldn't allow. Jess spotted David at the district's entrance, and then knocked him out cold with a baseball bat, and threw him at the puddle of liquid nuclear waste, radiating the entrepreneur to death. Jess was aghast when Amy and the player would investigate murders in the Wastes given that no one was allowed on that district. All Amy wanted from Jess was the whereabouts of Karen for a more lenient sentence, but Jess refused to cooperate, so the player shipped Jess to face Judge Dante. Judge Dante felt that Jess should've fired David instead of pushing David to a pool of liquid nuclear waste, but Jess countered that David's intention of manslaughtering to stop a mad project would deny Meteor Systems a chance to save thousands of lives in Pacific Bay. The verdict was a 30-year jail sentence for the dirty scientist, but as the bailiff shipped Jess to prison, she made it clear that the progress of science was not something to be ignored. Case Appearances *The Seeds of Death (Case #41 of Pacific Bay) *Into the Wastes (Case #57 of Pacific Bay) Gallery jessprakti.png|Jess, as she appeared in The Seeds of Death (Case #41 of Pacific Bay). JPraktiPacificBayC113.png|Jess, as she appeared in Into the Wastes (Case #57 of Pacific Bay). JPraktiPacificBayA.png|Jess, sentenced to 30 years in jail for the murder of David Rosenberg. jessmugshot.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers